


So... you ran a breeding program?

by Jondiplier



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scenting, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: So porn from an idea I had.Major spoilers for later in the game.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	So... you ran a breeding program?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/gifts).



> Thanks to Ceinno for listening to my ideas and drabbles. If it weren't for you two giving me confidence this piece of art wouldn't have been made. *chefs kiss* 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Geralt walks into the tent, seven pairs of eyes land on him. Well, technically six. Anyway, they were all gathered, looking over a map.

They all discussed what they needed to do, tensions high and thick.

And, the scent of arousal is potent in the air. For whatever reason, someone is incredibly horny, especially before a grave battle.

He thinks it's one of the sorceresses, but as they all leave, he comes to realize it's Avallac'h, who stands up straight and stiff. He doesn't look any different, no giveaways besides his scent.

"What's up with you?" Geralt asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Elven sage drawls, meeting his gaze. He handles himself the same, even though he smells throughly fucked.

"Your scent. Awfully excited for this battle?" He asks, raising a questioning, and slightly judging brow.

Geralt watches as Avallac'h's face makes a minute change, his eyebrows barely rising, cheeks starting to flush and lips drawn in a thin line.

Geralt waits, watching the small struggle the elf seems to have with himself. "Well?"

The sage gives a heavy sigh, letting his eyes fall away from Geralt's. "It's a long story. If you are willing to listen you will get your answer."

"Go on." Geralt says, a little grin on his face as the other squirms, uncomfortable. It's nice having the upper hand above Avallac'h for once.

"So be it." He sighs again. "As you know, I was testing with the Elder Blood, wanting to perfect the gene. I made a pact with our king to start the program. He'd give me his best pupils, and I would fulfill the trials." He turns to start pacing.

"As you also know, this resulted in Caranthir, who has just a taste of the powers the Elder Blood can bring. He was my greatest, and most misguided success."

"To the point." Geralt huffs, earning a sharp glare from the elf.

"Part of the deal was that _I_ would contribute, since I knew the gene best. I didn't argue at the time. I figured I'd never have to worry about that. Until I started experiencing mating cycles, as I call them."

"Hmm. And you're having this now? Of all times?" He grunts. Inconveniences, there are always Inconveniences.

"Yes. It's not my choice. I was overdue anyway." He says, defensive. The sage squares his shoulders, takes in a deep breath through his nose, and continues. "This is one of the reasons why I won't be taking part. I am more of a nuisance than help, I am afraid."

"So what're gonna do? Sit back and jerk off while the rest of us fight to the death?"

"No. Of course not." Avallac'h scoffs. "I've learnt to manage over the years. I just won't be in my greatest condition. I'd rather not cause issues when we're already having such high stress."

"Then what _are_ you gonna do? I doubt you wouldn't want to deal with all of that-." Geralt gestures to his crotch. "I can practically taste how wet you are."

He can tell those words had an affect. Avallac'h shivers, stiffening to hide it. "What I do is none of your concern." He grits out.

"Oh-ho. I think it is. You're supposed to be watching over my daughter. Can't have you fantasizing over a dick when you could have one, theoretically speaking."

Now that seems to rile Avallac'h up. He shakes with anger and interest, as if fighting the two. "You absolute _brute._ " He growls, eyes flashing with dangerous intent. "You really think I would lay with a human?" He barks, laughing dryly at that.

"No, I wasn't insinuating that. But I can tell you're thinking about it." He grins wolf-ishly.

Avallac'h glares daggers into Geralt, cheeks a bright red on his pale skin. The scent of embarrassment floods the tent, satisfying Geralt's greed for petty emotional revenge on Avallac'h for all his bullshit.

He stalks up to the smaller man, looking down at him. Avallac'h doesn't back away, or come closer.

"Do you want help or not?" Geralt asks.

"I will _not_ be impregnated by a human." He seethes.

Geralt lets out a startled laugh at that. "Woah there, maybe you need to do more research on us witchers." He says.

Before Avallac'h can even ask the question that's caught in his throat, Geralt wraps his arms loosely around his smaller frame. He leans down, lips barely brushing his sharply shaped ear.

"We're sterile. Can beg all you want but I can't give you a child." He whispers, and feels the way Avallac'h relaxes, smelling the way he releases his tension.

"Then…" he wets his lips. "I would like your help." He whispers, breathy, and hesitant.

Geralt gives him a hum in response, kissing at the little bit of his exposed throat. "Gladly."

Then he's lifting him up, rather easily and loving the way the elf gasps and scrambles to hold on. Now, in his arms, their faces are level.

Avallac'h's pupils have gone dark, lustful and beautiful in the soft light. Geralt takes him in, his high, pointy cheekbones, his thin lips. The way his mouth parts for breath as if he can't get enough. Geralt kisses him, claiming his mouth and feels Avallac'h wither against his bulk.

The elf gives breathy little pants, shifting his hips against Geralt's stomach, rubbing himself on his hard armor.

Geralt spins them around, pushing the papers off the wooden desk and placing his delicate elf on it.

They're quick to pull away, Avallac'h working his trousers off, shifting his robe behind him and scoots his pants down to his ankles. Geralt leans down, working a boot off gently.

With one boot off and pants hanging off the other ankle, Geralt slides between his pale, unmarked legs, grabbing handfuls of his hairless skin.

Avallac'h pulls at Geralt's shoulders, beckoning him in and closer. His small, nimble hands start to undo Geralt's own trousers.

While Geralt makes small, fingerprint shaped bruises on his skin, Avallac'h works Geralt's cock out of his breeches, letting out a low, desperate sound as it sits hot and heavy in his hand.

"Oh… this…" Avallac'h sighs. Geralt can hear his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, medallion humming softly with Avallac'h's excitement.

"Gonna feel better inside you." Geralt murmurs, hitching his breath at the way Avallac'h's arousal spikes.

"You may not believe me, but I've never… not in my vulva." He whispers, looking down at Geralt length.

He snorts softly at that. "What? Never found a worthy cock to stuff you full?"

The elf shivers at that, thumb rubbing gently over the silky soft head of his cock. "Never met someone worth carrying their child." He breathes.

Geralt's breath catches again, almost sad he can't pump him full and have his seed catch. How beautiful their children would be. He's not entirely human, their child would be more of a misfit than he himself is. It would be worth it, in his opinion, even if he'd have to raise it on his own.

"Don't need to worry about that." Geralt hums and hooks his hands under Avallac'h's knees, pulling his legs up. He knocks him off balance, earning a soft gasp as the elf lands on his elbows.

They make eye contact, eyes burning with wild hunger.

Geralt smirks, cocky as he grabs himself, pushing the head of his dick against Avallac'h's wet folds. Another shaky gasp is pulled from him, legs awkwardly trying to close and find a place to rest.

Geralt settles Avallac'h's ankles on his shoulders, forcing the elf to lay down fully on the table. Avallac'h watches him with his lips parted and wide eyes before looking down at the mess they were making.

Geralt slides through his folds, teasing the small, swollen clit hidden under grey curls before nudging at his sopping entrance. His cockhead catches, pushing into his wet heat slowly, careful not to hurt the sage beneath him.

Pale thighs tremble as he's penetrated, mouth falling open in a soundless wail as Geralt slides home. He can tell it burns from the way the elf scrambles. He places gentle kisses on his ankle and lower calf, stopping when Avallac'h makes a pained sound. He waits, feeling the way his body adjusts and clenches around him.

When kisses aren't enough, Geralt slips his legs off his shoulders and leans down over him, careful not to push deeper on accident as he captures Avallac'h's open mouth in a heated kiss.

Avallac'h reacts wonderfully, a hand coming up to rest in his hair, pulling at it. He loosens up, relaxing and arching into the feeling of being speared open so thoroughly.

Geralt grunts as his cock goes deeper, hips meeting plush ass in a wet slap. They both groan, the hand in his hair becoming rough as Avallac'h fists it, holding on to ground himself as Geralt gently circles his hips, his tip brushing against something deep inside of Avallac'h.

The elf beneath him cries out breathily, eyes watering when the witcher's hips pull back and in again. And again.

Their pace sets, sharp gasps and throaty groans fill the tent. Geralt's hips rock ruthlessly into Avallac'h's, making the desk slowly inch further back into the tent.

"Fuck," Geralt grunts, hands on slim, clothed hips as he pulls the elf back onto his thusts. Avallac'h grips desperately at the table, looking up at the ceiling of the tent with his mouth in a tight "o". He's soundless, straining to keep some sort of control as his cunt is destroyed.

All of a sudden there's a thick, coarse thumb rubbing small circles onto his clit. Avallac'h arches beautifully, stomach rising into the air as he throws his head back and has an earth shattering orgasm, sobbing and heaving for breath as Geralt keeps going.

Geralt's hips stutter as the elf finishes around him, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. His balls are heavy and drawn tight, cock throbbing with its pending orgasm.

Finally, he lets go. He ruts with tight, little thrusts into the sage as he empties his balls inside of him. His moans are throaty and low, animalistic almost.

His shoulders sag as he comes down from his high, eyes closed as he pulls out. Avallac'h is just as fucked out, lying limp on the table with glazed eyes.

Geralt fixes himself up before helping Avallac'h, tenderly caressing his face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

The sage blinks back to life, humming at the soft affection before sitting up. He redresses with shaky hands, dazed and satisfied. "Thank you, Geralt." He murmurs, standing up on weak legs. "If I-... when I need this again, I hope you'd be willing to help."

"Of course." He grins, fixing his hair a little bit. "Just come and find me, I'm sure I'll be more than happy to." He says.

Avallac'h nods and shoos him with his hand. "Go. We've wasted precious time." He says as he gathers himself.

"Will do." Geralt salutes and walks out, a bounce in his step as he leaves. Being a witcher isn't too bad sometimes.


End file.
